Persona non grata
by DarkPheonix53
Summary: After being left for dead by his abuser, Percy Jackson wanders all around Los Angles starved and broken until he meets the immortal she-wolf Lupa. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I only own the plot and OC's (this is for all chapters)

Blades glittered in the morning sunlight, which had already scorched the ground underneath the two combatants creating an almost barren setting. The Trees around

them seemed to sway peacefully as if they were uncaring of the intense battle before them. The two individuals clashed there roman gladius' together creating a large

explosion of sound, deafening the young boy slightly but as solid as a stone, he held strong at the sudden surge of blows and strikes against him. At this point he had

more time to study his opponent. Her soft brown hair cascaded down her shoulders which accented the stern facial features which suited her perfectly. The brown

haired Eighteen year old swayed her hips gently whilst trying in vain to cut him across the chest distracted the adolescent boy for a split second. This cost this boy

dearly as the young woman noticed his blunder and pressed the advantage, forcing him back into a metaphorical wall. The 11 year old knew he could not win and

then proceeded to wildly jab at her which bore no fruits for his labour. A small smirk creeped up on her face as she kicked the long blade out of his weathered hands

and put her sword to his neck. "Yield, Perseus" said the young woman. The proclaimed Perseus hung his head in shame as he had failed yet again in combat. "I

Yield, Lady Lupa" Announced Perseus. His fighting prowess was not as nearly as skilled as the immortal she-wolf but the black haired boy needed to defeat her in

order to find out about his family that he so desperately desired.

Soon night fell and Perseus still gleamed with sweat as he had been training with practice dummies all morning and afternoon to perfect his stance and technique with

a short break in-between to have a light lunch of meat and bread. Although his hunger had been satisfied, the deep routed need for information about his currently

deceased parents could not have been so easily vanquished. The cool night air seeped his skin like sharp needles due to the excess sweat in his T-Shirt. Perseus

gently took off his shirt exposing his naked torso to the outside world. If any person would look upon his body they would gasp in horror at what they saw. Scars as

wide and deep as chasms lay waste to his once innocent body. Burns marred skin like a nuclear wasteland. However all of the torture on his body could not detract

from his eyes which where a kaleidoscope of colours. A haunted look appeared on his face as he traced once of the deeper scars on his chest. The image of his abuser

materialized in his mind. The cruel laugh seemed to echo in his head as he walked to his small one man tent. Perseus shook his head, he knew, once again, that

tonight was going to be a sleepless night.

 _Dream…_

 _Pain filled his rear end as he was bent over the top of the chair. His eyes were closed again to help nullify the intense feeling of dread. A small groan of pain escaped_

 _his bruised and battered lips as his abuser caused him even more suffering. It was almost lasted for hours but his common sense told him otherwise. Two years ago_

 _his mother had abandoned him to the will of the walrus like monster in the tiny apartment which was littered with empty beer cans and microwave meals. After his_

 _mother had left him, he was a slave, a slave to Gabriel Ugliano and his own mind. Perseus came back to reality after being slammed into the chair seat and thrown to_

 _the floor. Warm blood trickled out of his mouth and the raven haired boy spat it out again. Slowly, Perseus crawled out of the living room and into his so called_

 _bedroom. It was the closet in the room of Gabe's bedroom so his all mighty lord could have "free access" to his body. He softly shut the door, resting his back against_

 _the wall Perseus sighed and drifted in and out of consciousness._

 _He next woke up with an intense bright light blinding him. It was Gabe. "Slave, make breakfast" Barked the devil. All of the muscles in Perseus' body were aching due_

 _to the constant assault and battery the endured. Breakfast went too quickly for his liking. He hated this part of the day the most as Gabe's poker "Buddies" would_

 _share his body to do the most gruesome tasks. Today it was using his well-toned chest as a dart board. His favourite. The laughter of the men before him caused him_

 _to wince. The first dart was thrown. It moved in slow motion towards the raven haired boy and then pain erupted in his shoulder. Sometimes he thought they were_

 _trying to miss to cause him more agony but he honestly didn't know, then it all went black._

Present

Perseus woke up in a cold sweat. The sleeping bag was drenched causing the 11 year old to sigh in annoyance. As he crawled out of the one man tent the sun

glimmered on the horizon. Lupa was in her she-wolf form, sitting on her hind legs staring into the distance. His kaleidoscope eyes reflecting a rainbow of vibrant

colours as he stood next to the she-wolf. A lone tear travelled down his cheek as he thought about all that had happened to him. "Why?" Perseus croaked, letting his

emotions out after months of bottling it up. "I do not know child, maybe the fates have something against you or your godly parent" Lupa mused. "All I know is that

the fates are not kind." Perseus pondered on the fact and decided to accept it for what it was. "It is time for you to head west "Lupa spoke up after a short time.

"Your training is complete." Perseus looked shocked. After all he had not beaten the immortal in close quarters combat but a steely complexion set in his face. "I will

not fail you Lupa" Perseus voiced aggressively and headed unknowingly to Camp Jupiter with his backpack of provisions and a golden sword to boot. Out of the ear

range of the young, scarred boy only a few words were spoken in return. "I know you won't…..Percy."

AN: Whelp that's that, my first fic. Constructive Criticism please. My brain can only handle so much flame.


	2. Chapter 2

The tunnel loomed over the figure of an eleven year old boy with windswept black and kaleidoscope eyes that showed the immense raw power of the son of one the

Olympian gods which could easily be honed into a deadly weapon if shown the right path. A faint cackle could be heard in the distance of the gorgon sisters that

seemed to Perseus to be never ending, just like there unsated hunger to kill him. Bursting through the trees, two scaly creatures with terrifying grins and huge wings

that seemed to tower over Perseus. He stood his ground despite odds off him dying a horrible death. "Son of the sea god, we will have your blood!" Stheno

screeched. This confused the young boy as he had never met his parents and as far as he was concerned they were dead to him. He was suddenly drawn out of his

stupor when Euryale lunged for his sweaty face causing his to take a step back to avoid the onslaught of attacks from her razor sharp claws. With lightning quick

speeds, he pushed the offensive exactly like Lupa had taught him. His flurry of blows caused Euryale to scream out in pain as Perseus nicked her left shoulder.

Suddenly, his demi-god senses were on edge. With a moment's notice, swung his roman gladius around just in time to separate Stheno's head from her neck, turning

her into a gold powder. Using the position he was in he kicked back, making Euryale fall backwards and quickly stabbed her in the chest. It was over too early for

Perseus' liking, not the bloodshed part but the thrill of the battle, the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He turned quickly and ran towards his final destination.

The tunnel, warped his reality making it seem longer than it actually was. Light splayed inside the tunnel causing Perseus' eyes to water. In the distance a small,

metal plaque read "Caldecott Tunnel" which struck Percy odd as he had looked at all of the maps of California and Caldecott tunnel wasn't on it. (AN: Just Roll with it f

or the sake of the story) The end of the tunnel was in sight and as he broke through the wall of sunlight, Perseus didn't expect what he saw. Massive structures

dominated the Californian landscape. The hot sun magnified the whiteness of the stone walls and buildings. Seemingly on the horizon, a tall hill had different colour

erections which Perseus assumed to be temples from what Lupa had told about the Roman camp. The Little Tiber wrapped around the principia and finally ended

when it got to New Rome. The water sparkled in the light of Apollo's Chariot which could have enticed any magpie. As Percy walked across the bridge, the stone bared

no ornamental markings except for the bridge number and the year it was built. This did not surprise Perseus as it was well known that romans were militaristic and

spared no extra manpower when it was not needed. A horn sounded, which brought the young boy's attention to the principia and a column of five romans exited the

giant wooden gate and aimed their swords towards his neck. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" the person who was in charge of the column commanded.

"Perseus Jackson, Lupa the she-wolf told me to head west for salvation and this is where I ended up." He replied. The four legionnaires seem to relax at his answer,

however the centurion still had wary look in his eyes as if he was trying to detect any deceit within the whirlpool of colour of Perseus' own. The centurion nodded

slowly almost like an admission of defeat to find a traitor in his midst. "Kieran Hall, son of Vulcan, third cohort" answered Kieran hall like he knew what Perseus was

thinking. "Also, the first thing you need to know camp Jupiter is 'vincere, aut mori'." The centurion added with a certain finality to it. Like all other roman demi-gods,

Perseus' was hard wired for Latin however it took him a moment to figure out what it meant which was 'conquer or die.' This brought a small smirk to his face as he

thought about what he would be doing in camp Jupiter. One of the legionnaires named Hazel Lévesque with long curly brown hair, hazel eyes and dark skin, finally

spoke up and said "Do you have a letter of recommendation?" Percy shook his head in dismay causing hazel to give him a look of pity. "You'll be placed in cohort five

where people with no or very poor recommendations go. It will be hard for you as it was for me when I first started. Do not worry. "Although Hazel had tried to

comfort him, it still did not settle the uneasiness that spread inside his stomach like a cancer. This put him on edge for the rest of the day while hazel was showing

him around the buildings around of the Principia. That was until he saw her.

She looked about thirteen, with piercing black eyes that looked they were two black holes, sucking any light from the surrounding area and glossy black hair which

was worn in a simple braid but it would flow like the river Tiber if it was let down. May the gods save you if you came across her gaze, which looked like she could

turn entire armies of monsters into golden dust without a moment's thought. Her regal face in Hispanic descent was the most striking feature of all. Perseus would

cry, if he wasn't roman at the beauty before his very eyes. Hazel seemed to be unfazed by his sudden attraction to the girl in front of him and introduced her to him.

"Percy Jackson of cohort five meet Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, centurion of cohort four."

AN: Cliff hanger. I know I'm so bad. Until next time.


End file.
